List of The Sweet Treets tropes
Affably Evil - King Rojo, the show’s “villian”. * Annoying Laugh - Louise occasionally does strange chuckles, which may put viewers in a ”WTH” state. * Bowlderise - The Arabic and Sallyish dubs of all the series have tons of censorship. ** In the Latin American Spanish dub of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, swear words would be either cut off by the start of the commercial break or replaced with slang from Mexico City. * Breakout Character - Sally Airdash appeared in two episodes in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, and was originally going to be retired before it was decided she would be introduced as a recurring character starting in All New! The Sweet Treets. * Butt-Monkey - Several characters play this role - King Rojo, Stumpy, Sally Airdash and, in the earlier episodes, Marilyn. * Comically Missing the Point - This happens to Louise in multiple episodes. It also happens to King Rojo too. * Continuity Nod - This happens in surprisingly a lot of episodes. The 2015 cartoon even makes references to the earlier shows. * Curse Cut Short - This only happens in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets. ** In the Island of Sally, Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney would often cut off swear words in the English audio under the voiceover. * Crossdressing Voices - In the Latin American Spanish dubs of almost all of the series, Louise is voiced by young boys. * Demoted to Extra - King Rojo, the show’s “main villian”, is absent from about 20% of the episodes in the 2015 cartoon. Even his henchman, Stumpy, and grandnephew, Bingo, make more appearances than he does. ** Anthem was prominent in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets and All New! The Sweet Treets, but has appeared in two, two episodes in the 2015 cartoon. * Distressed Dude - Nate gets kidnapped in about 20% of the episodes. This is even lampshaded on certain occasions. * Dueling Dubs - There is a Canadian English dub of the entire franchise that is exclusive to Corus Entertainment's channels over in Canada, though it was also used as an alternative English language track on the Latin American and European DVD releases. ** The entire franchise has two Ukranian translations, a voiceover version for UT-1 (now known as UA:First), and a dub for 1+1 and PLUSPLUS. * Early-Bird Cameo - Bingo debuted in All New! The Sweet Treets in 2001, however, he was seen in some promotion in 1999 and 2000. * Enemy Mine - Louise and King Rojo often have to work together if a bgger threat comes along. This happens so frequently in the 2015 cartoon that they are on the same side more times than they are on opposite sides nowadays! * Even Evil Has Standards - King Rojo is usually disgusted when he discovers about other villians’ plans. * Evil Virtues - When the Treets are celebrating something, King Rojo often friendly takes part. * Eviler Than Thou - When a one-off villian appears in an episode, they are almost always much more chaotic and ruthless than King Rojo is. * Getting Crap Past the Radar - The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, despite airing on Nick Jr. Kuboia, contains minor profanities, including “damn”, “crap”, “piss” and “arse”, in most episodes. ** In the censored version of the show, the words were changed to things like “drat” and “tick”. * Hell-Face Turn - Swoop was a villian in the 1984 cartoon, but turned good in a 1988 episode. * Hey, It's That Voice - In the Canadian English dub of The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, Kinky is Sagwa, Louise is Muffy, and King Rojo is Dang the Janitor. * Idiot Hero - Louise. * Jerkass - Louise’s father, Zedd. Although he gets slightly better in the newer episodes. ** Anthem Rivers is this too, though this is not focused on so often. * Jerk with a Heart of Jerk - King Rojo occasionally does thing just to antagonise Louise. ** Swoop is occasionally this too. * LGBT Fanbase - Marilyn has gained a huge LGBT fanbase, probably because of the hints at her being a possible lesbian. Fans have shipped her with everyone from Louise to even Anthem, and she is in crossover ships with everyone from Kimber from Jem to Sheegwa (!) from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat. * Mêlée à Trois - Most of the episodes with one-time villians. * Norminal Hero - Marilyn often helps the good guys just because she has nothing better to do, or just so they can leave her alone. ** Louise is this too, often helping the good guys in major conflicts just so she can benefit from them. * Out of Focus - Hugh was introduced in The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets, and is now usually seen with the main characters. Despite this, he usually just stands in the background whilst the other characters talk to each other. Only about 1 in 10 episodes have him playing an actual role. ** Martine gets this even worse - in episodes where she appears with Zedd and Tyh, she usually has the least significant role out of the three. She has also never made an appearance without both of these two. * Parental Bonus - Most of the show’s humour is generally stuff only adults would understand. * Power-Up Food - Basically anything unhealthy makes Louise feel a lot better. * Perpetual Frowner - Marilyn is barely seen smiling, and is seen with an angry expression in most of the artwork she features in. ** Swoop is like this too, but not to the same extent. * Role Reprisal - Louise, Marilyn, Swoop, Nate and King Rojo have all had their respective English voice actor/actress for 30+ years. ** In Latin American Spanish, Marilyn has been voiced by the same actress (María Fernanda Morales) since the dub of the 1984 series. ** The entire franchise has the same voiceover translator in the Island of Sally, since 1995. ** Louise has been voiced by the same actress in the Canadian English dub since 1998. * Shipper on Deck - Hugh’s little sister, Tigen, often accuses him for having a crush on Marilyn, which he always denies. It is unknown if he actually does or not. * Ship Tease - Louise and Nate get this several times, but often not directly. * Shout-Out - Louise often makes references to pop culture. Usually in serious situations. ** Several episodes in All New! The Sweet Treets feature pop songs. * Uncanceled - The show has been uncanceled a total of three times! Three times! * Voiceover Translation - In the Sallyish, Ukrainian (UT-1 version), Kurkeylifan, Lithuanian, Latvian and Estonian version of each series. ** Also used in the Russian dubs of the first three series. * What Happened to the Mouse? - Due to the 2015 cartoon putting nearly entire focus on the original cast, several significant characters from The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets and All New! The Sweet Treets have either disappeared completely or been restricted to minor roles in one episode per series. Gunge has not appeared in any media since 2004, and Star hasn’t since 2009. * Would Hurt a Child - Most of the one-off villians are willing to kill Louise and her friends if they get in their way. Category:Tropes Category:The Sweet Treets